


Homo-pathic Remedies

by queerioes



Series: Nut in Space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lube, M/M, Mess just everywhere, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, ass eating, bendy keith, next time shiro gets wrecked, shiro gonna nut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Where we started:</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>roses are red<br/>violets are blue<br/>keith has a bad day<br/>shiro eats ass</p><p>(thanks for that <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/x_carnivale_x/pseuds/commodorecliche">commodorecliche</a>)</p><p>  <i>Where we are now:</i></p><p>Just couldn't stop these two from getting spicy in space.<br/>This sheith piece is multi-chapter now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiro Eats Ass

It was a typical day of training, both with the lions and on the deck,  _ and  _ with Lance running his mouth. His behavior could make a situation light, but sometimes the guy pushed it too far. After another one of their  _ friendly _ competitions had landed them on their butts on the training deck, Shiro called it a day, sending them off in their separate directions to clean up and relax. Lance threw a parting jab in Keith’s direction, but feeling too frustrated to bother with a come back, Keith stormed off down the hall to his room. 

In the dim and silent hall, Keith felt his annoyance come to a head. He felt a yell rising in his chest, but strangled it, holding it back. His irritation bubbling up, he redirected it, kicking at the wall.  _ Why was all of this getting to him lately? Lance was always loud and opinionated, so why couldn’t he handle it today? Why was he feeling like a ball of trapped energy? _

“Are you okay?” Keith recognized Shiro’s voice behind him. 

Keith aggressively sighed, throwing his head back in response. He felt Shiro’s hand slide up his shoulder and give a reassuring squeeze. 

“Feeling tense?” Shiro asked, leaning down into Keith’s personal space. 

“Maybe a bit” Keith grumbled. 

Bringing their faces close together, Shiro said in a low and knowing voice, “Let me help you?”

Nodding his head at the obvious offer, Keith let himself be tugged down the hall, Shiro’s arm hooked around the back of his neck. The heavy and close contact reminded him of the first time he spent some one-on-one time in the older boy’s room. 

Back then, it had been a typical day filled with more rigorous Voltron training, nothing out of the ordinary.  _ Well, as ordinary as things could be, considering everything else that had happened up until that point.  _ Although Keith was far more accustomed to handling Lance’s banter and chronic running-of-the-mouth, that day, he was on edge, argumentative, and uncharacteristically blocked. Instead of moving through their work with ease, it was obvious to the team that he was making clumsy mistakes, his thoughts meandering, his focus elsewhere. Much like today, Shiro  had called it an early day after it had become clear they weren’t getting much done. The team had taken the needed break to refocus themselves with some self-care, but Shiro had called Keith to his room for a private chat and a proposed solution to Keith’s problem. Keith hadn’t expected this to become routine for them, and yet any time he found himself on edge, Shiro would be there offering to help. Things became clearer when Keith asked if Shiro helped out the whole team like this. A naive question, but Shiro made it clear then that this kind of help was reserved for Keith  _ alone _ . 

Knocking Keith from his reminiscent thoughts, the pressure lessened as Shiro lifted his arm from around Keith’s neck, raising his hand to scan into his quarters. Once they were in the room and alone, the door secured behind them, Shiro turned and placed his hands on either side of Keith, cornering him against the door in a way that was suggestive, though not so much forceful, just like Shiro. It felt so much like all  those times spent in Shiro’s room, lessening Keith’s  _ frustration.  _

Shiro gingerly touched Keith’s cheek, leaning in close as the distance between their mouths disappeared. Both of their breathing hitched at the warm contact of their lips meeting, even though they had done this countless times before. Pressing harder together, Keith felt how Shiro’s lips were soft and slightly wet from the tips of their tongues licking over each others’. Taking their time to to taste and savor the feel, Shiro slowly pushed his tongue further into Keith’s mouth, wringing a shaky moan from him. Gripping Shiro’s  muscular arm to ground himself, Keith felt like he was in zero-G when Shiro kissed him that deeply and sensually. Panting into Shiro’s mouth, Keith twisted his fist in the other’s shirt, feeling his impatience on the rise again, silently begging for more from  Shiro. He was mildly placated as Shiro gave into him, pushing and moving against each other for a euphoric sensation. Keith trembled at the feeling of it all. . 

Another low groan slipped out as Keith felt a thick thigh press between his legs, forcing more friction against his growing hard-on. Shiro was more patient and liked to take his time showing Keith just how to enjoy himself when releasing his frustrations, picking him apart at the seams until all that was left was the two of them lying together in a wrecked and sticky mess. Keith may put up a hardened front around Lance and the others, sporting a short temper or a cold shoulder, but behind closed doors his guarded demeanor morphed into pudding, showing a sweeter, more naive side, especially for Shiro. Lips kissed  along his neck and teeth bit little marks into his flesh; Shiro’s mouth whipped a frenzied Keith into a lop of sweet cream. 

“A-ah!” Keith startled at the hand suddenly cupping his hard cock through the thin, revealing material of his uniform.  

Shiro worked his fingers around its bulging shape, melting Keith’s shuddering form down. Grinding into Shiro’s touch, Keith was begging for more than a playfully light touch. Keith was desperate for more from this gorgeous, strong man in front of him; he ached to be touched so that every inch of him was on fire,  wanted to be spread open by him. His head tipped back, exposing his throat as an open invitation; Shiro took it in kind,  licking up it and biting down at the base. Keith squirmed at the sting and pressure from a blooming new hickey being left, feeling a sense of elation and possessiveness at being marked up. Shiro let up and went straight for his lips, sucking the bottom one, nipping at it until Keith was gasping for more. Meanwhile, two strong hands were roaming freely over what was exposed of Keith’s chest and hips, coaxing him to strip. Pieces of paladin armor falling to the floor, Shiro moved to free himself and Keith from the confines of their uniform, bringing them closer to the contact they desperately craved. 

Once Shiro peeled back the fabric suit from Keith’s chest, he leaned in, taking a nipple between his lips, sucking and gently pinching it. Keith sharply gasped, wrapping his arms around Shiro, egging him on, pleading with him to do whatever he wanted. Shiro played with the pink, sensitive buds, alternating between rolling them  with the pads of his fingers, pinching them, and taking them in his mouth. Keith began to squirm with over-stimulation, curving his body to hug Shiro’s head as the onslaught continued, whining in Shiro’s ear for attention to other places too. 

A hand slid up Keith’s thighs and dipped between his legs, Shiro  fondling his tender balls and swollen cock. With Keith doubled over him, Shiro lowered down and mouthed the hard dick through the fabric making it as wet as he could. He licked at it thoroughly, watching the wet spot grow and soak into the entire front of Keith’s crotch. Shiro shifted his attention, gazing up at Keith, the boy huffing and whining over obscene nudges and lavish treatment of his own cock, rendering him barely able to eek out a coherent thought. 

“I want to feel you”, Keith spoke softly, but with urgency, “Skin on skin.”

Shiro didn’t want Keith to conduct himself with such impatience, but having his own needs, he saw no harm in indulging it this time. 

“Lean against the wall behind you”, he directed. 

Keith shifted, sliding the rest of his uniform off for Shiro and braced his back against the wall with his feet set on either side of the other. Shiro took notice of Keith’s legs shuddering, but it was out of anticipation of Shiro’s mouth on him. 

“Are you steady?” Shiro murmured as he bit at the inside of Keith’s thighs. 

“Mm-ah! Yea”, Keith managed around Shiro’s actions. 

Kneeling in front of Keith, Shiro braced one hand against Keith’s thigh and in the other gently handled Keith’s cock, angling it to place a light kiss right on the tip: a small caring gesture in a show of treasuring the  body in front of him. Shiro had, at times, bared all for Keith, fondly telling him how gorgeous and sharp he was, though musing that he still retained some childhood naivety he hadn’t outgrown. That last bit always had gotten to Keith, not keen on being referred to as childish in any way, even affectionately. They had thought of each other often when they were apart, but living in such close proximity again was intoxicating. 

Shiro spread the dripping wetness from the tip to the base of Keith’s dick, creating a slippery film for his fingers to glide through. Gingerly stroking up and down Keith’s length, Shiro’s soft touches warmed Keith’s skin, turning them both on with frenzied desperation. . Circling his fingertip around the head, Shiro licked the strings of arousal coating his fingers. Keith shifted again at the heat starting to pool below his bellybutton, aching to be tasted further. Shiro, sensing Keith’s needs, made eye contact with him, signaling a change in pace as he swallowed down the wanting cock. The heat enveloping Keith made his dick throb painfully, but the familiarity of Shiro’s warm and silky mouth was like a glimpse of home. 

Shiro locked his fingers onto Keith’s hips, holding him steady and maneuvering him in and out of his mouth. Keith ran his fingertips through Shiro’s hair eliciting a low grunt from the other man. Shiro liked that. Responsively, Shiro dragged the sensitive member out over his lips, swirled his tongue over the head, and sucked at the shaft. Keith’s whimpers increased the more Shiro fingered at his foreskin or prodded with the tip of his tongue through the head’s slit. Little gestures that undid Keith were charming to Shiro, as was noticeable when he smiled to himself as Keith fell apart totally unguarded in Shiro’s hands. 

“Wha-ah, what are you smiling for?” Keith gasped out. 

“Thinking about you.” It was a simple answer Shiro gave as he slowly lifted one of Keith’s thighs, massaging slowly into the taut muscles there. 

“What about me?” Keith wanted to pry a bit further, eager to hear what he already knew.  

“Thinking about how you’d react when I do this”, and in one solid movement, Shiro hoisted Keith’s leg up higher, tongue exploring and reaching for his entrance. 

“How you do wh- ah! Mn! Shiro-” Keith didn’t get to ask. His words were lost at the feeling of Shiro licking at and into the tight hole behind his balls. 

Keith trembled, moaned, and spread his legs further with Shiro’s helping hands. Those strong fingers calmly stroked the inside of Keith’s thigh, while the other hand kept him open and exposed for easy access. Shiro licked around the tight skin, thoroughly wetting it, massaging it into a looser state as Keith relaxed around him. Keith’s resolve was splintering with each passing swipe of his tongue though, dissolving him to a sweating, undone mess that Shiro would take care of. Stiffening his tongue, Shiro pressed the rigid muscle into Keith’s soft, wet hole, plying him open. The slick movement toppled Keith’s balance causing his legs to buckle under him. Shiro pulled his tongue out, catching and steadying Keith as they slid down onto the floor. Out of breath, they didn’t speak, but with a look they communicated their needs clearly. Chuckling to themselves, they caught their breaths and refocused, while never ceasing to touch or lose physical contact with the other. Shiro extended his hand, touching his metal finger to Keith’s finger making a small gesture that they would pick it back up in a moment.  

Shiro knew that Keith couldn’t continue to hold himself up if they were to push on, and thus he planned to readjust to a more comfortable position. Shiro slid a hand up along Keith’s cheek, a touch smoothing out any tensed muscles, his thumb brushing along Keith’s bottom lip. Adoringly caressing along Keith’s shoulders and arms, Shiro guided Keith to wrap his arms around his neck pulling him in for a hot and deep kiss, their tongues folding and kneading around the other, peppered with moans and sighs of a kindling lust. 

Electricity sparked where they touched;  tongues, lips, fingertips, and all places where they crushed their bodies together in attempt to meld their flesh in unity left them feeling hot and desperate for more. It was a heady sensation that ricocheted between them like unharnessed energy, driving them headlong into a physical and emotional frenzy. 

Keith tipped his head forward, breathing heavily into the crook of Shiro’s neck, taking a mental break from the overwhelming physicality of their amorous expression. Keith’s line of sight downward gave him great perspective of Shiro’s well built pectorals, which would be a shame not to fondle. Keith’s fingers slid up over the folds of the fabric of his half-worn uniform, falling away from Shiro’s chest seeking to free the skin underneath. He pushed away the fabric, feathering his fingers across the bare skin of Shiro’s abdomen. A single finger followed the rise and swells of trained muscle from years of discipline and hardship. Sweat beading in the crevices and lines of muscle, Keith trailed his finger upward reaching a single darkened nipple, giving it a flick and like a light twitch, , Shiro’s breath caught in his throat followed by low and gravelly groan. Keith’s eyes darted  up to read Shiro’s face, it was tight and holding back, but fondly observant of Keith’s anatomical exploration. 

A smirk tugging at his lips, Keith went back to his agenda of chest fondling. The pads of his fingers roamed  over the smooth expanse of one chest muscle, taking note of soft flesh undercut with rock hard muscle. Keith, unable to control his urges any longer, felt his cheeks grow hot as both of his hands moved at warp speed to latch onto Shiro’s pecs and give a satisfying squeeze or several. Shiro was practically holding his breath while Keith indulged, but what a missed opportunity it would have been not to feel up that delectable part of their leader. Keith continued to rub, massage, and squeeze the muscle there under Shiro’s tentative watch, feeling his cock throb at the sensation. There was an impulsive idea hanging in the back of his head that Keith wanted to see played out, and with some lightening-fast decision making skills, he bowed his head forward to lick a stripe up the tight abdominals, settling over the closest nipple. Keith nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin, wanting to hear Shiro’s response. The little fleshy nub hardened in Keith’s mouth and underneath his hands, he could feel Shiro’s stomach tightening. One glance upward at Shiro’s face gave Keith the answer he was looking for; he was met with the view of Shiro’s head tipped back, eyes closed, and blissed out at Keith’s actions. Keith released the nipple from his mouth, running two fingers over it as a fond farewell as he all but crawled into Shiro’s lap. Their lips locked after their eyes had, reconnecting and stoking the fire once more. 

Shiro’s hands had started to slide over Keith’s hips and ass: a quiet reminder of where they were heading. Shiro gave the asscheeks a fervent squeeze before they departed to soothe along the flesh of Keith’s hips and sides. They shifted to reposition Keith, Shiro gently touching his hips and stomach as he slowly bent him over the side of the bed. Keith looked enticing on his knees, hands fisted  in front of him in the bed covers. His ass was swaying at Shiro, inviting him to the clearly waiting party, but what undid his resolve was catching Keith throwing a  _ shameless _ look over his shoulder. It was a coy smile that Keith would slip to Shiro in front of the others when no one was looking, or so Keith thought, but Shiro caught it every time even when he wasn’t suppose to. 

Redirecting his attention back to the bed, with his legs splayed, ass beckoning, his lips called out, “Shiro, c’mon.”

Shiro, not hesitating for another millisecond, ran his hands up those lean thighs and groped at Keith’s soft asscheeks spreading them wide apart, watching as his hole would stretch and pucker at the feel of Shiro’s touch. Keith’s skin was warm in his hands and had been developing a pink flush to it from all the attention, and his puckered skin was wet and rosy from earlier. Keith moaned at the rough groping and spread of his cheeks, but pushed  back into Shiro’s grip.  He was silently begging, swallowing down the rest of his moans and whimpers in protest until he got what he so desperately wanted. Keith ached for more of what they had earlier, Shiro entering into him, licking through him, the feeling of getting thoroughly  _ fucked _ by Shiro’s mouth. Keith didn’t have to wait long to get what he asked for. 

Continuing their earlier oral exploration, Shiro nipped once, twice at the fleshy globes, spread them apart, and dipped to lick into Shiro’s hole, still relaxed and pliable from his previous efforts. Keith was unwinding like a ball of string, his wanton enjoyment a green light for Shiro to take him further into this high. He pushed his tongue deeper into the other, lapping at the softness melting around him. 

Shiro would take care of Keith, release his frustrations, but not before being a complete tease and making him feel adored. He picked up the tempo, pulsing his tongue in and out of the gripping hole. Keith’s hips were rolling and rutting back onto Shiro’s face erratically, leading Shiro to wrap a steadying arm around Keith’s hip, if only to limit his frenetic movements. Shiro thrusted his tongue, the obscenely wet sounds were echoing off the walls of the room, mixed with pants and grunts as the boys pushed on. Shiro leaned back for a moment, wiping his chin on the back of his hand, reassessing their position as he couldn’t get a comfortable grip around Keith’s cock from this angle. Listening to Keith struggle over breathing and voicing question over the pause, Shiro hooked his arms under the joints of Keith’s hips and hoisted him up onto the bed, pushing his face further into the mattress. 

“Shiro, wha-?”

“Just a small readjustment”, Shiro reassured. He leaned over Keith’s back to whisper in his ear, “I can touch more of you this way.”

Knees on the edge of the bed, ass in the air, and blushing face buried in the bed, Keith groaned, unable to contest the move. Even though it exposed all of him, he didn’t mind so much with Shiro. Diving back into it, Shiro fondled the cheeks in front of him, lightly rubbing over them as if he thought of giving them a light smack, but decided against it, saving it for another time. His thumbs rubbed into the skin, eliciting whines from the boy below him as Shiro rubbed into the pucker, stretching and gently tugging it just as he licked a broad wet stripe with his flattened tongue. Keith wiggled out of frustration at the teasings, wanting a release, but Shiro chuckled to himself as he let go of him temporarily to retrieve a small bottle of a lubricant-type salve. It wasn’t his first choice, as far as lubricant was concerned, but resources had been somewhat limited given their current intergalactic circumstances, and necessity was the mother of invention. 

Shiro dipped his fingers into the goo, watching as Keith wiggled and prepared himself for what he thought was coming. Seeing Keith braced on the edge of the bed, ass up, and face down, fingers twisting in the sheets as he watched with curiosity and affection, Shiro felt a warming sense of content and went to move back behind him once again. Keith felt a finger smearing the lube over his ring of muscle, Shiro rubbing it as if he was smoothing out each wrinkle and any tightness from anticipation. A strong hand squeezed and caressed over one of Keith’s asscheeks in a grounding gesture, Shiro’s hot breath cascading against his skin again. The lube felt cool exposed to the air, but knowing it would warm up momentarily, Keith exhaled and kept relaxed for that familiar invasion. 

Shiro pushed in the tip of his finger following along the anal wall, feeling a pulse throbbing in time with Keith’s heartbeat. It was a smooth entrance given how loosened up Keith was at the time, but Keith hiccuped when he felt Shiro lick into the area next to his finger. The lube and saliva mixing together as Shiro pushed the one finger in up to the last knuckle followed by his tongue shoving in alongside it. Keith could feel the tip on Shiro’s tongue curl up, moving inside of him, and that almost did him in. Keith breathed heavily, gasping as he tried to keep an impending orgasm from hitting him. He didn’t want this to end yet.

Shiro could tell what was happening and paused his ministrations , giving Keith that chance to recollect himself. Once Keith’s breathing evened out, Shiro brushed his lips slowly along Keith’s spine, pacifying his shuddering body. When it seemed he had the green light to go again, Shiro started to pump that one slicked up finger in and out of Keith, kissing around the quivering muscle that was swallowing his finger up. The kisses turned into sloppy, but precise tongue flicks, and teased Keith mercilessly as Shiro worked him up again. Lube and saliva ran down from the hole dripping over the back of Keith’s balls, where Shiro couldn’t help but run a couple of fingers through it, lingering his attention there. Keith was squirming again, rolling his hips, legs shaking under him. A second finger nudged in next to the one, widening the space, as Shiro with no warning to Keith slipped his tongue back in addition to the two fingers now stroking in the inside of him. 

“A-ah! Fuck! Shiro, that feels… ah- there!” Keith whined out as Shiro rubbed repeatedly over his prostate. 

Shiro smiled to himself, pleased with how turned on Keith was. He guided the smaller boy’s hips up for better leverage, as he repositioned with his fingers, feeling around in Keith, pushing all of the right buttons. Shiro’s tongue-work added in at that angle wouldn’t allow them to continue much longer. Shiro thrusted his fingers in harder in attempt to wring more of those raw cries from Keith, but he was biting his lips and breathing heavily through his nose. It was when Shiro pressed deeply into Keith’s prostate that his voice broke over his lips. Keith was on fire under Shiro, having gotten what he wanted, and loved every second. 

“Nng, r-right there!” Keith half whined, half cried. 

Keith was wrecked. It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for him to relinquish all control to Shiro, but feeling the need to contribute, he saw his chance. He reached back though his propped up legs for Shiro’s throbbing cock, sitting full-mast without attention. The angle at which Keith contorted his shoulder to reach it made Shiro’s touch that much deeper. Keith cried out when Shiro shoved the two digits in past the knuckles, crooking them forward into his prostate. He was going to be a goner soon, but he wouldn’t go alone. 

Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro’s thick, wet cock, and started to pump it in time with the fingers and tongue pushing into his ass. It was an awkward angle that nearly had him on his face and he was definitely putting strain on his shoulder, but when Shiro let slip the most vulnerable whine Keith had heard from him, it was worth it. Shiro was close as Keith pulled his foreskin back exposing the swollen head, but it was game over when Shiro delivered a loud smack to Keith’s ass and pushed his fingers in impossibly deep. That was it. That move knocked Keith into a shaking, crying, cumming mess across Shiro’s bed. Shots stringing across his arm underneath him and the bed. Shirio followed almost immediately, his thick white strands mixing in with Keith’s. 

Coming down from the high, Shiro braced a hand on Keith’s hip until his legs stopped shaking. Holding himself up, he caught Keith smiling back at him and the mess they had made of each other. Shiro ran his hands over the slicked up skin, nudging a thick knuckle into the space between Keith’s balls and anus, causing Keith to cry out softly from over stimulation and bury his face into the bed. Shiro settled down next to him, soothing over Keith’s back muscles with a calming hand, matching his slowing breaths as he sunk into the bed with exhaustion. 

“Feeling better?” Shiro’s voice was low and playful, hinting lightly at Keith’s earlier frustrations. He never got a verbal answer though, only Keith’s soft snores and peaceful breathing. 


	2. Keith Succ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith succ, Shiro nut. 
> 
> Inspired by this [spicy sheith art](http://jyonzu.tumblr.com/post/148200789214/there-is-1-very-good-reason-for-keith-to-tie-his) by [jyonzu](http://jyonzu.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> A belated birthday gift for [commodorecliche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/x_carnivale_x/pseuds/commodorecliche)!!

Keith pulled off of Shiro’s lips with a wet smack, fingers sliding through the white and black hair until they rooted in and tugged his head back. Keith licked down the exposed throat, lips resting over his thrumming pulse. A groan rumbled out from Shiro as Keith sucked hard on him, leaving a purple blossoming mark on the taught skin. Releasing the flesh from his mouth, Keith admired his work of art and chuckled to himself remembering how he had found Shiro moments ago. Shorts loose on his hips with hands wandering down his chest and over his own hardening bulge- Shiro was _masturbating_.

Walking in on this quality scene killed Keith’s initial reason of visiting the other’s quarters for sleepy cuddles and in turn stoked a roaring fire that wasn’t as dormant as originally thought to be. Keith’s eyes shaded by his bangs, marched directly over to Shiro and unhesitantly melded their lips together. That kiss muffled whatever excuses Shiro embarrassedly stuttered out, but Keith’s tongue persuasively convinced him that those reasons no longer mattered. They hadn’t had any _private_ time together in days and Keith was determined not to miss this opportunity. Shiro leaned into him, tongues sliding in a show of erotic wrestling as their moans jarred the silence of the room. Keith’s hand that had planted itself in Shiro’s hair mussed the soft strands as their bodies slid together, friction creating a perfect heat. Shiro rutted his hard-on against Keith’s thigh pulling him back to the current _growing_ situation.

Keith’s hands slid down the muscular torso, circling his fingertip around a bellybutton and trail of hair. Shiro’s eyes slipped shut, reveling in the feeling of fire against his skin. Fingers gingerly pushed Shiro’s shorts down over his thick cock, freeing it of the cloth trap. Nasally whimpers and impatient huffs escaped Shiro, unable to hold back. As he shifted again at the teasing touch, a familiar warmth began to pool low in Keith’s belly, sinking like a hot stone into his dick. His fingertips flitted low across Shiro’s hips and his tongue lapped at the twitching sides. Shiro’s legs fell apart, resting to the bed, presenting and exposing himself. Keith liked where this was heading.

Keith’s hands rubbed down Shiro’s thighs, ran over to the fleshy insides, and back up to his hips and stomach. His skin heated up as his dick grew in thickness and length under Keith’s attentive supervision. Shiro sighed and shifted, slipping his hand over Keith’s cheek to pet him fondly. Keith turned to press a kiss to the hand, nuzzling it away as he was concentrating on where to start first. His fingers massaged into the opened thighs, thumbs kneading up into the base of the sensitive member. The flesh grew firmer as Keith’s hovering presence was enough to give energetic momentum to Shiro’s arousal.

Keith sat eye-to-eye with a raging hard head, veins throbbing along its sides, begging to be relieved of this buildup of pressure. Enthusiastic to comply, he licked through the slit collecting the drops of precum on the tip of his tongue. It weeped more stickiness through the hole like a crack in a dam and trembled with need. Looking up through his bangs, Keith saw Shiro staring with intensity, almost feverish with reddened cheeks. Gifting his lover a smirk painted with confidence and deviance, Keith hummed to himself as he bowed forward. He latched onto the head, feeling a slippery wetness coat his lips, his tongue prodding at the opening for more.

Shiro’s hands desperately searched for an anchor in his hair, the sheets, and by his sides, tightening into balls as Keith used his mouth to spread the sloppy mess around the head and under it. The tip of his tongue slid under the thick gland, making sure every millimeter was covered and _felt_ . Watching Shiro, Keith thought he knew the feeling, like drowning in a pool of sin. Shiro breathed heavily as if there weren’t enough air to satisfy his demanding lungs. When Keith flattened his tongue, swirling it over the head and down the sides, Shiro exhaled powerfully, keening, and muscles tensing. He watched as his entire length swiftly disappeared into Keith’s hungry mouth, sensitive and heated flesh gliding over darkened lips wet with saliva and _Shiro_.

An adventuring hand slid up to cup around Shiro’s balls, thumb massaging into the loose skin and over the sensitive sacks before settling around the base of his cock. Squeezing and stroking harder, Keith felt Shiro’s hips cant erratically at the ministrations, edging him closer to orgasm. Shiro’s breath quickened and whines echoed off the walls harmonized with the happy sounds that Keith made around a mouthful. His knees bumped against the mattress and his cock at full mast stood out dark and swollen. Keith’s lips paused at the tip, playing in the slick as his fingers choked the cock repeatedly, coaxing more clear fluids to overflow. Licking his lips satisfied, Keith hummed contentedly as his soft tongue welcomed the cock back in until it bumped the back of his throat.

Shiro’s breathing hitched and became uneven as Keith developed a rhythm of winding Shiro up, swallowing him down, and bringing him closer to climax. Keith’s saliva mixed with Shiro’s precum created a nice slippery momentum for his hand to rub up and down the length, before swallowing the cock whole. The sight of Keith’s nose buried in his mess of curls, happily sucking down his dick, sent rippling waves of electricity through Shiro’s chest to match the ones overwhelming his lower half. Shattering his resolve to remain still, Shiro’s hips jerked and thrusted up into Keith’s mouth again and again. The vigorous motion and wet sounds resembled fucking, which crumbled their self control.

Shiro keened and bucked, reaching towards Keith as he neared completion. With hair in his face that occasionally tickled Shiro’s cock, Keith’s head bobbed up and down the length of the dick. Shiro brushed Keith’s hair back from his face, watching on intimately as a recognizable weight settled low in his cock. He was waiting for the orgasm to wash over him, but the warmth was abruptly taken away. Keith pulled off of Shiro leaving him bare and confused.

“K-keith..?”

“Hang on-” Keith cooed, smoothing a palm over Shiro’s leg.

Sitting back on his feet, his shirt rose above his midriff giving Shiro a glimpse of the lean stomach periodically quivering from a high on pleasurable sensations. The outline of Keith’s strained boner pulled dangerously at the fabric of his black pants. Shiro started to absentmindedly reach for Keith, to soothe his need, but Keith gently held his hand. A flush rose to Shiro’s skin, shivering in anticipation of Keith’s return.

“Y-you would look _so good_ riding me... stretched around my cock…”

Realizing what he had said, Shiro blushed furiously at the admission. Keith looked surprised at first, but his emotions shifted quickly to  _excitement_.

“Yea? Would you like that? The feeling of you _fucking_ me, our hips pounding together as I ride your _perfect_ cock?” Keith smiled down at Shiro, lacing each word with seduction, pushing to see how far he could take this.

“You want to hear me _breathlessly_ begging? Do you want to _fuck_ me, Shiro..?” Keith teasingly started to wrap his hand around Shiro’s dick, but stilled when it shivered under his touch.

Shiro shuddered and cried out as his body finally tensed and uncoiled. After being teased and wound tight in Keith’s mouth, it was his vocalized lust and dirty promises that finished off Shiro. Like a cork popping, his semen flowed and spurted out over Keith’s fingers as stars filled his vision. After the last stream of white fluid had dribbled out, a sweaty Shiro melted into the bed. Keith rubbed at his thigh with one hand, thinking on what to do with the cum in his other. Smiling impishly, he looked over Shiro thinking they weren’t done yet for the night.

He had to make good on his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ;D  
> I really enjoyed the sheith in this first installment, so I decided to build on their spice! 
> 
> Come scream with me on my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;D  
> I really enjoyed the sheith in this first installment, so I decided to build on their spice! 
> 
> Thank you to [commodorecliche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/x_carnivale_x/pseuds/commodorecliche) who regularly beta's!
> 
> Come scream with me on my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
> 


End file.
